Alien vs predator:La caceria definitiva
by MisterFantasma8
Summary: Un equipo de marines va a un planeta yautja para salvar al director de la compañia Weylland yutani,mientras un super predator de elite se dirije a ese planeta para cazar al neo alien,el primer xenomorpho de la especie,el mas antiguo y el mas peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

Un grupo de 6 marines se encontraban corriendo por una especie de antiguas ruinas de los yautja,entonces uno de ellos fue atraesado por una lanza de combate predator y luego los soldados supervivientes se escondieron en la otra esquina y se sentaron

-joder tio han matado a willy¿alguien a visto a ese cabron?

Preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡no¡pero era el mismo capullo que mató a el coronel y a estrevich.

-dios dios por favor,no quiero morir en esta mierda de sitio¡Se suponia que esta misión era solo de rescate¡

Dijo el marine mas joven asustado sin parar de agarrar su rifle de pulsos.

-jimm,calmate joder,seguro que Ronnie y los otros vienen de camino con el apc.

-si seguro sargento...argh prefiero matar xenomorphos.

Dijo un marine afroamericano mientras se asomaba por la esquina.

-Madre del señor¿como hemos llegado a esto?.

Dijo eteniente.

-todo por culpa de ese capullo de Weylland...

-dos meses antes-

El crucero marine conocido como ``the intennccion´´ se encontraba orbitando alrededor de lvl-458,los marines se encontraban de descanso en la sala comun,unos comían y otros charlaban,en una de las mesas se encontraba el cabo benjamin ripley y su mejor amigo el soldado Alex strevich.

-olle Ben ¿que haras cuando nos den el permiso?

-no se tio,supongo que...bueno mi madre está desaparecida y mi hermana está por ahí fuera buscandola asin que me hiré a casa,ya veré.

-ya bueno,yo volveré con mi mujer y mis dos pequeños,bueno pronto serán tres.

-¡No me digas¡¿otro mas Alex?

-si,bueno,es chica la llamaré Susan,como su abuela.

-joder,yo debería ir pensando en planes a largo plazo para cuando salga de aquí.

Entonces el teniente Hanks se sentó junto a Benjamin.

-¿De qué hablais chicos?

-El capullo de Alex va a volver a ser padre.

-No jodas tio otra vez,no paras nunca hermano.

-ya bueno...

Entonces un par mas de marines se acercaron a ellos.

-Ripley,Alex Ronnie y yo hibamos a echar un partido¿jugais?

-No se Willy¿que te parece tio?

-Pues vale.

En ese momento el coronel Frederick entró en la sala y dijo.

-¡Atención nenazas,nueva misión,el director de Weylland Yutani y un grupo de cientificos han solicitado alluda de los marines,al parecer se han quedado atrapados en unas ruinas en un planeta no muy lejana,misión de rescate estandar,todos a los criotubos¡

-Menuda garganta tiene el coronel.

Dijo Hanks.

-ya ves,bueno Alex una misión mas antes de volver a casa.

-si bueno,a ver que pasa amigo.

Los marines comenzaron a entrar en los criotubos y a esperar a que su nave llegara al destino.

-Mientras en el otro lado de la galaxia-

Una mave gigantesca predator se acercaba al planeta antes mencionado,en el puente un predator con la armadura de la elite estaba sentado esperando pacientemente y entonces dijo poniendose su mascara.

-Mi mayor prueba está a punto de llevarse a cabo,mi mayor trofeo...El Neoalien,el primero de los xenomorphos,el mas antiguo y poderoso de todos,la bestia original,pronto su cabeza estará en mi pared...colgada.


	2. El comienzo de la cacería

Pasaron dos semanas y la nave había llegado a su destino,el sintetico de abordo llamado Hukson despertó a los marines,el primero fue el coronel Smitson,despué el sargento Diego,y tras ellos el resto de el peloton,los marines se encontraban en el hangar y el coronel les dió las directrices de la misión.

-Bien nenazas estamos justo encima del planeta,nuestro piloto el teniente Velazquez ya a completado los preparativos,salimos en 5 minutos...

-Señor,¿hay alguna señal de existencia de xenomorphos?

-negativo Ripley

-bueno,eso dicen siempre...

Dijo Strevich

-tranquilo Alex,será coser y cantar,seguro que esos cientificos estaran encerrados en su lujoso laboratorio por que se les caería el chanpagne en los controles.

Dijo Hanks

-Mientras en la piramide yautja-

Un par de cientificos se encontraban en unos pasillos de la piramide,a oscuras,solo con una linterna,entonces uno de ellos dijo murmurando

-olle...¿crees que esa cosa habrá matado a los demas?

-no se...ya lo viste en las camaras,destrozó a los guardas en unos segundos...

-si...e visto a muchos tipos de xenos,pero este es distinto,es...

Entonces un siseo se escuchó por todo el pasillo

-oh...mierda,debemos salir de aqui Ander

Dijo el cientifico volviendose para mirar a su amigo,pero se encontró con una escena horrible,un xenomorpho de mas de 3 metros le había arrancado la cabeza de cuajo a su compañero,el alien era de un color oscuro,tenía dos pequeñas manos en su pecho como las reinas pero tambien tenía brazos largos y afiladas garras,tenía una especie de corona como las reinas y una cola muy larga cuya punta afilada era como un hacha,soltó la cabeza de el cientifico y entonces dijo

...oh...no...no...

Entonces comenzó a correr,el xenomorpho no se movió,solo movió veloz mente su cola y atravesó al hombre,este aun estava vivo,el monstruo se acercó y lo miró fijamente,abrió su boca y atravesó con su lengua con dientes la caveza del hombre.

-En la nave predator-

El predator se preparava para la cacería,se puso su cañon de plasma,agarró su shuriken y su lanza,que tenía escrituras antiguas grabadas,se puso su guantelete y cargó su energía,unos minutos después estava listo,se montó en su nave y puso rumbo a el planeta,entonces dijo

-Que comienze la cacería definitiva...


End file.
